


Take On The World

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [108]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe, Birth, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Pregnant Sebastian Smythe, Sex, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian has cravings for sex during pregnancy.One-shot based on the song Take On The World by You Me At Six.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Take On The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaiYan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/gifts).



> YOU GUYS!! GRANT GUSTIN AND HIS WIFE ARE HAVING A BABY!! HOW SWEET IS THAT?!?! I AM SO HAPPY FOR THEM!!

**Idea given by: ChaiYan**

Sebastian is seven months pregnant and is so horny. He can’t help himself and just wants to have sex all the time. Blaine on the other hand doesn’t necessarily think it’s safe for him and Sebastian to be having sex all the time. If he were not close to the end it’d be different but Blaine doesn’t want to hurt his husband or their baby that they tried so hard to conceive for. He thinks about the many places they’ve done it to cure Sebastian’s cravings such as their front hallway, their living room floor, at Blaine’s office, and even in Sebastian’s office very late at night. That’s just how horny and sex crazed he is. Now Blaine would be lying if he didn’t think it was hot because it was but he didn’t want to do anything that could possibly harm his husband or their unborn child.

And Sebastian was just going to have to understand and accept that, even if it meant he didn’t get his way.

Blaine had just walked through the front doors of their apartment building, kindly greeting the doorman before making his way over to the triple elevators that stood to the far left of the lobby. He rode it up to the sixteenth floor and stepped off at the familiar hallway, taking himself to the eighth door on the right, smiling to himself knowing that his husband was inside waiting for him.

Blaine pulled his keys from the side pocket of his work satchel and unlocked their front door, stepping into their apartment being hit by the aroma of a fall harvest thanks to their glade plug-ins Sebastian had installed around the place. Every time they’d come home, they were greeted by the warm scent and just made everything ten times cozier and welcoming.

As Blaine set his keys down into the bowl by the table that stood in their entryway, he looked around the empty place and his brows creased with concern. “Bas?” He called out and didn’t get anything in response. He knew he was home because his keys were still there and his shoes had been in their spot on the shoe rack since Blaine left for work that morning.

“Bas?” Blaine continued to call while walking through the apartment, searching for his husband. He passed their living room which had piles of folded baby clothes sorted by age. He cracked a smile knowing Sebastian must’ve finally gotten to organizing all their daughter’s wardrobe after being sent tons of baby clothes from Kurt’s baby line. He wanted his goddaughter to be the absolute best dressed in all of New York City so it was only right that he give her beautiful clothes, even a few special pieces that are only exclusive to her and no one else in the world.

Once Blaine had passed by their living room and into the hallway, he pushed his bedroom door open and could hear a certain playlist being played over their speakers. This was Sebastian’s favorite playlist that Blaine had made for him when he wanted to get in the mood and Blaine only knew that meant one thing.

He sighed as he approached their master bathroom and found Sebastian sitting in their tub under a mountain of bubbles, he had several candles lit and the music was playing, definitely setting the mood. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful while enjoying his bath that Blaine didn’t want to bother him.

So he decided to just leave him be but was stopped when he heard the water ripple behind him, realizing his presence had been known.  
“Don’t I get a kiss?” Sebastian asks.

Blaine smiles to himself and turns around to see those hopeful blue-green eyes staring at him. “Of course.” He goes over and plants a kiss onto Sebastian’s lips then settles himself on the covered toilet seat watching his husband sit up in the tub, revealing his baby bump. “How was your day? I saw that you finally went through her clothes.”

“Yeah,” Bas sighs and runs both hands down his belly then leaves them under it, looking back up at Blaine. “It needed to get done so I did that most of the day then decided to take a bath because my body was really sore.”

“Aw, I’m sorry honey.”

Sebastian shrugs and continues to feel his belly while their girl was wriggling around underneath his touch. “How was work?”

“Good. One of my patients gave us a gift for the baby but I left it at my office so I’ll bring it home on Monday.”

“That was nice of them. What was it?”

“Just a basket full of odds and ends for the baby. I’m sure we already have all of it already but it was sweet that she brought it in.”

“Yeah.”

The two don’t have much to talk about so Sebastian just decides to get out and Blaine helps him because it was a bit of a struggle with the belly in the way.

When Blaine pulled his husband from the water, he handed him the fluffy towel that was folded on the countertop and pressed a kiss to his cheek before going out into their bedroom.

Sebastian quickly dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and following Blaine to the room. He was glad to see that Blaine had changed out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable, however he was displeased that Blaine didn’t seem to be as amped up as he did.

“Hey babe.” Sebastian lets the towel fall onto the ground revealing his hard dick to his husband. “Let’s make love again.”

At first, Blaine didn’t want to but he hates making his husband upset so he gives in and waves Sebastian over to their bed lifting the sheets for them to go under. For some reason, doing it under the blankets gave a more mysterious and lust filled experience for them so that’s usually how they did it when they were in bed.

Sebastian was giddy and squealing with joy that his husband was going to pleasure him after waiting all day long for him to come home.

Of course Blaine wanted to please his husband so he did what he had to, but while they were in the process of making love he didn’t want to continue.  
“Bas, wait a second.”

“Why.” Sebastian panted and lifted his head up from the pillow while his husband was still in between his legs.

“I just...I don’t want to do this. Let’s do something else romantic instead.” Blaine cautiously suggests and watches his husband's face dissolved into shame.

“Is it because I’m too fat to not make you think I’m sexy anymore?! Is that it?!” Sebastian cried

Blaine sat back on his knees and frantically shook his head. “No baby, it’s not that it’s just-”

“Just what then, Blaine?!” He snaps and instead of giving his husband a chance to explain himself he loses it. “Just get out and leave me alone for the rest of the night!”

Sebastian urges Blaine off the bed and out of the room. He then locks the door, leaving Blaine in the hallway, his lower half still naked and hearing his husband’s sobs from inside. Blaine looked around the apartment, confused at what just happened but didn’t yell or fight back, instead giving his husband his space knowing that his hormones have been chaotic and sometimes he needs to cool down.

Blaine went to their laundry room and pulled on another pair of sweats then decided to order from their favorite take out place in hopes that it’d cheer his husband up.

Unfortunately, it didn’t.

Sebastian stayed locked in their bedroom for most of the night with Blaine constantly apologizing to him through their bedroom door.

“Sweetheart, please open up. You know that I love every inch of your body and I think you’re beautiful. Please open up babe.”

“Bas, honey, please don’t be mad at me.”

“I love you.”

Sebastian just laid there, crying to himself, blaming himself for how Blaine thinks of him and that he’s not worth anything which is not the case at love because Blaine loves him so much and would never think of his husband in such a way.

Around 11:30, Blaine was exhausted from just sitting there and gave up trying and let Sebastian be.

“Well I’m going to sleep in our guest bedroom. If you need me, that’s where I’ll be okay?” He waits for a response and again, there was nothing. “Goodnight, Bas. I love you.”

**\---**

It was just past 1:42AM and Sebastian was fed up with tossing and turning all night. He can’t sleep without his husband at his side and gave up trying. The baby was awake and making it known inside his belly that she was just as restless as she was and was gonna put up a fight if it meant she’d get some sleep.

Even inside the womb, she was already a diva just like her parents. Sebastian and Blaine were going to be in for a ride when she gets older. Already acting older than what she was and she wasn’t even born yet. What a sassy little thing.

Anyway, Sebastian had decided to go to his husband because he needed to sleep and he knew he needed to apologize for acting like a brat earlier. He crawled out of bed and made his way over to their guest bedroom where Blaine was awake under the covers.

He climbed onto the tempurpedic mattress and wrapped his arms around his husband. Before he was able to get comfortable, Blaine had turned around so that they were facing each other.

They could just barely make out each other’s faces from the moonlight but that was the least of their worries at the moment.

“I’m sorry, Bas.” Blaine began and brought his hand forward gently grazing it along the side of his husband’s face. “I’m sorry for acting like a jerk. You know that I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you, ever.”

“I know.” Sebastian exhales and cuddles into Blaine’s touch. “I’m sorry too. I love you Blaine.”

“I love you too.” The two share a kiss and both make their way back to their bedroom, ready for sleep.

When they got in bed, Sebastian had pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek and whispered, “Can I have some cuddles?”

“Absolutely.” Blaine snakes his arms around his husband and presses his hands to the swollen belly, letting their daughter know she can finally get some sleep much like her momma.

**-Weeks Later-**

It had been a very long and exhausting two days for the couple. Sebastian had been in labor for thirty seven hours and pushed for three, eventually welcoming their baby girl into the world.

She was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen and they both felt so lucky to have created such a precious jewel like herself.

Sebastian was relaxing now and the room had been empty, leaving the two to gawk over their newborn. He held her in his arms and she was swaddled in the baby blanket his mother had made and sent to them months ago when they found out they were having a girl.

She was asleep but neither of them could stop staring at her, she was just so beautiful.

Blaine had just come out of the bathroom and yawned while making his way over to Sebastian’s bed. He was just as exhausted as his husband, well maybe not as much because he didn’t have to endure forty hours of pain and agony like Bas did but still he was ready to fall asleep.

“So, uh, when do you think we can get to working on making her brother or sister?” Blaine asks.

Sebastian snorts and looks up at his husband. “Not for a long time.” He emphasizes. Blaine jokingly frowns and Bas sighs. “Well at least not until my stitches are out and everything is back to normal down there. Until then, we are not having sex.”

“Okay.” Blaine sighs too and goes back to gazing at his daughter. “I can’t believe this little one caused so much damage to you.”

“You’re telling me. She gave me a second degree tear, that shit hurt worse than the pushing but it was all worth it because now we have her and that’s all that matters.”

“It sure is.” Blaine leans forward and presses a kiss to his husband’s lips. “I’m so proud of you, honey. I’m proud of us. We did it.”

“I’m proud of us too, babe.” Sebastian added and glanced back down at his girl as she started to wake up from her precious slumber.


End file.
